


SasuSaku Month 2019 [Compilación de Drabbles y One-Shots en Español]

by ElsyAnimetronik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Topics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Drabbles y One-Shots para conmemorar el Mes SasuSaku





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los fics aquí son "independientes" pero pueden o no estar ligados entre ellos, cada uno corresponde a un tema ya declarado en el Blog de SSMonth

**SasuxSaku Month 2019**

**#ssm19**

**Compilación de mis escritos para festejar el mes SasuSaku!**

Temas

1 de julio: Lejos de casa

2 de julio: Patrones

3 de julio: Medicina

4 de julio: Luces de la ciudad

5 de julio: Festival

6 de julio: Bordes afilados

7 de julio: Una de estas noches

8 de julio: Oasis

9 de julio: Vino de arroz

10 de julio: La boda del Zorro

11 de julio: Escalofríos

12 de julio: Gravitación

13 de julio: Intenso

14 de julio: Ensueño

15 de julio: Oraciones

16 de julio: Turbulencia

17 de julio: Tinta y papel

18 de julio: Entre líneas

19 de julio: Puentes

20 de julio: Algo nuevo

21 de julio: Algo prestado

22 de julio: Temprano por la mañana

23 de julio: Salidas

24 de julio: Déjame entrar

25 de julio: Nudos

26 de julio: Piscina

27 de julio: Nunca se sabe

28 de julio: Espejismo

29 de julio: Canción de cuna

30 de julio: Juegos

31 de julio: Prompt libre

**Es probable que no tengan relación unos con otros ;)**


	2. SSM19D1 Desición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por primera vez participo en el SasuxSaku Month, que como ya saben es un mes completamente dedicado a la pareja SasuSaku, pero pues soy yo y ya saben que saldré con mis estupideces... ¡YAY!
> 
> Día 1
> 
> Tema: Lejos de casa  
> #SSM2019D1  
> Summary: Lo meditó, trató de cambiar su opinión, pero todo lo llevó al mismo punto, a la misma decisión.

**~Decisión~**

Lo había decidido, ya no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse en la aldea, todo lo que una vez amó ya no existía, sólo habían lápidas que representan lo que una vez fue su familia.

La visita de aquellos de la aldea del sonido sólo le habían aturdido aún más. Estaba más confundido, creí fielmente que sus compañeros no le llegaban ni a los talones. Que Naruto no era más que un mequetrefe, que Sakura sólo era un fastidio, pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a ver que no era así, que al igual que todos, ellos tenían sus virtudes y fortalezas, pero sobre todo…

Ellos se estaban volviendo su debilidad, se volvieron más que simples compañeros, eran algo así como su nueva familia.

—" _Eres débil, Sasuke._ "

Aquellas palabras dichas por su hermano y repetidas en su mente a cada que la situación le superaba, era cierto, era débil, pero…

¿Por qué se había vuelto débil?

Había entrenado arduamente todo el tiempo, ¿por qué era débil?

—" _Mientras sigas en esta mediocre aldea, con tus mediocres compañeros, jamás te volverás fuerte_."

—Si, sigo aquí… jamás seré fuerte… — Su suave murmullo apenas y fue audible. —No hay nada por lo que deba quedarme o detenerme. — Miró la fotografía del equipo siete, se quedó estático por unos instantes y después la bajó, tomó su mochila y salió, con paso firme y decisión, se marcharía, se alejaría de su hogar, para ser más fuerte, para obtener poder, para cumplir su venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó!
> 
> Qué tal?
> 
> Muy vacío verdad? xD, yo dije que haría puros drabbles, lo más probable es que los haga en compilación como "Ellas La Imagen, Yo La Historia" que por cierto, Romerita sólo me ilusionó, pero se la perdonó porque esta en recuperación.


	3. SSM19D2 Regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas~   
> Acá trayendo el segundo aporte para el Mes de la parejita mas amañada... Y odiada por muchos xD
> 
> Hoy toca "Pattners" que en español es "Patrones" o "Motivos".
> 
> Aquí se los dejo.

**~Regalo~**

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de un pueblo, su viaje de redención cumplía el tercer año, durante ese tiempo se había topado con mucha gente y muchas situaciones.

Aunque no lo aceptara, habían momentos en los que sus pasos vacilaban y deseaba volver a la aldea, pero era precisamente por ese deseo de regresar que debía mantenerse errando de aquí para allá.

—¡Mira! — La voz escandalosa de un grupo de chicas captó su atención. —¡Es bellísimo!

Por norma general, le valía tres hectáreas lo que las chicas miraban, siempre le había parecido que perdían el tiempo en cosas innecesarias, incluso cuando su madre vivía, cada que salía con ella y está de maravillaba de alguna tela o cualquier otro elemento del hogar, lo consideraba una exageración.

En aquel momento no fue diferente, pero algo le hizo caminar discretamente hacia aquello que originaba la fascinación de ellas.

El grupo de chicas se retiraron y él pudo ver un kimono con motivos de pétalos de cerezo, aquel kimono parecía ser de fina tela color verde agua, los pequeños pétalos habían sido bordados.

— _Sakura..._

La imagen de su compañera de equipo se hizo presente en su mente, tanto en su versión infantil, genin, chūnin, durante la guerra y ahora la imaginaba con el kimono puesto.

— _Se acerca su cumpleaños..._ — Cayó en cuenta de sus pensamientos y sintió la cara arder, sin hacer nada más, se retiró a la posada en la que pasaría la noche.

**~Konoha, Un Año Más Tarde~**

Ya llevaba rato esperando, nunca le había gustado esperas, pero jamás se había quejado de hacerlo, además, no era como que estuviera sólo, sus futuros suegros estaban ahí, en lo que Sakura bajaba, los señores Haruno no descartaron cualquier oportunidad para que el chico les dijera sus intenciones con su hija, no era secreto para ellos que el joven sentado enfrente era el mismo por el cual su hija había llorado días y noches.

—¿Entonces ya no planeas desaparecerte? — Kizashi lanzó la pregunta sin tacto alguno.

Sasuke por su parte no podía reclamar, era natural que los padres de ella se pusieran en ese plan.

—¡Papá, ya basta!

Tanto Sasuke como Kizashi se pusieron de pie al oír la voz de Sakura.

—¡Mi botoncito de cerezo! — Comentó Kizashi, mirando lo hermosa que lucía Sakura en aquel hermoso kimono verde agua con pétalos de cerezo bordados.

Sasuke reconoció aquel patrón, no había duda alguna.

—Esto... Sasuke...

—¡Ah! — Carraspeó un poco para recobrar su postura, echó una mirada más a la chica y de forma inconsciente dijo. —Estas hermosa.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa, después de unos cuantos comentarios más, ambos salieron de la casa de Sakura.

Iban tranquilos y sin ninguna prisa, caminando uno al lado del otro.

—Sa-Sasuke...

—Mn.

—Gra-gracias. — Sus mejillas seguían encendidas. Sasuke se detuvo y volteó a verla. —Po-por el kimono... — Con nerviosismo, alzó la vista para encarar a Sasuke. —Sé... que fuiste tú quien me lo envió.

Las mejillas de Sasuke también se ruborizaron. —Sólo lo vi... y creí que te sentaría bien.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a buscar torpemente la mano de Sakura, una vez que la encontró, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y siguieron su camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Se acabó, creo que cumplí con el cometido del día, ando con madres!!!
> 
> Perdón si saque a Sasuke de personalidad.


	4. SSM19D3 ¿Una verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con el reto del día tres y esta vez siento que quedó flojo. Sorry.

**~¿Una verdad?~**

Habían pasado algunos días después del regreso de Sasuke, el hombre trataba de acercarse más a su pequeña, pero todo lo que hacía terminaba haciendo que recibiera sus palabras de vuelta.

Después de otro fatídico intento, decidió regresar a casa, donde su esposa le esperaba.

Al entrar Sakura gritó desde la cocina. —¿Sasuke? — Al no recibir respuesta alguna se asomó, en la sala, su marido estaba sentado y parecía un poco cabizbajo. —Sasuke, ¿pasó algo? — Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de él.

Sasuke soltó un corto suspiro. —Sigo sin lograrlo...

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y después de unos segundos entendió a su marido. —Sacó eso de ti.

—¿Qué?

—Sarada no lo dice de forma abierta, pero está muy contenta de que estés aquí, cierto, por sus entrenamientos no pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, pero el simple hecho de regresar a casa y verte le hace feliz. — Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar a su esposa. —Al principio... Sarada preguntaba mucho por ti, y siempre le dije que estabas trabajando y que pronto volverías, conforme fue creciendo... comenzó a ser más terca.

—¿De quién lo habrá sacado?

—¿Es en serio? — Preguntó divertida.

—Olvida la pregunta. — Ya sospechaba la respuesta y los argumentos.

—Sarada solía enfermarse mucho de pequeña, incluso de grande, pero últimamente...

—...

—Está muy sana.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mmm... quizás... que eres algo así como su medicina. — Sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Se acabó!  
> No sé, creo que voy a explotar.


	5. SSM19D4 Sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy toca "Luces de la ciudad", y las tachas hacen su efecto :v

**~Sorpresa~**

Durante una semana completa, los exámenes taladraban su cerebro, todos estaban a punto de lanzarse por las ventanas de su aula, pero aquello sería suicidio dada la altura.

—¡Hey, Sakura! — Un rubio de ojos azules llamó a su amiga y compañera de clases.

—¿Mm?

—¿Vienes con nosotros?

—¿A dónde?

—Vamos a ir al cine esta noche y…

—Paso.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—La cabeza va a explotarme, quiero aprovechar para descansar como es debido.

—Sa-Sakura. — Esta vez habló la tímida del grupo. —Esto… sería bueno que te distraigas un poco.

Sakura lo meditó un poco, Hinata tenía razón, encerrarse en casa, lejos de ayudarla a descansar terminaría ahogándose más, pero… ¿cómo diablos iría al cine?, vivía a las afueras del pueblo, y la noche era peligrosa, definitivamente… no.

—¿Sakura? — Hinata volvió a llamarla.

Sakura soltó un leve suspiro, dispuesta a dar la negativa total.

—¡El Teme puede pasar por ti y dejarte en tu casa!

Sakura odiaba que Naruto se refiriera así hacia Sasuke, y no se callaba a la hora de reprenderlo, ese día no sería distinto… o eso creyó.

—Seguro, no tengo problema con ello. — Por norma general, Sasuke Uchiha no hacia eso, no aceptada las salidas en grupo y menos acataba las sugerencias del rubio.

—¡¿Qué?! — Soltaron todos de forma colectiva.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y dijo. —Vivimos más o menos cerca, no tengo ningún conflicto con pasar por ella y dejarla en su casa.

.

.

.

A final de cuantas había accedido, quizás esa era una buena oportunidad para estar a solas con el Uchiha, aunque no supiera de qué hablar con el chico durante el camino.

Habían acordado verse en un pequeño parque a las 7:30 p.m, eran las 7:15 p.m, ella se había adelantado, no quería ser la que hiciera esperar a Sasuke.

— _Sólo son quince minutos, no te impacientes._ — Se dijo así misma.

A la distancia, Sasuke había estacionado el auto de su padre, comenzó a buscar a su compañera de clases, pero no la vio, sin embargo, una silueta captó su atención, se trataba de una chica, llevaba unos leggins grises, una falda corta con un poco de vuelo, tenis blancos, una sudadera verde esmeralda con capucha, misma que tenía orejas de gato, la chica parecía tener una cintura bien formada, y sus caderas no eran muy anchas pero tampoco podían ser menospreciadas. Sin ser muy consciente de sus acciones, se acercó a la fuente en donde estaba dicha chica, esta oyó los pasos y volteó a ver a quien se acercaba, en ese momento, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, las luces de los faros iluminaron el rostro de la chica, sus ojos verdes le vieron fijamente.

—Sakura… — Sasuke recobró la postura y habló. —¿Te hice esperar? — La chica negó. —Bueno, vamos. — Brindó su mano para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie, después de ello, caminó con la chica hasta el auto, sin soltarla de la mano y mirándola de reojo.

Siempre la había visto en clases, pero jamás había notado a detalle los encantos de la chica, no sólo los físicos sino también sus acciones, en esa ocasión, a la distancia notó muchas cosas que, según él, eran ajenas a la chica, pues esta jugaba con sus pies, con las cintas de su sudadera, con mechones de su cabello, acciones infantiles que le habían maravillado.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Se acabó!
> 
> Esto esta super inconcluso, no mms xD


	6. SSM19D5 Tanabata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~  
> El día de hoy toca "Festival" o "Festivales", no recuerdo.

**~Tanabata~**

¡Matsuris!

¡Benditos Matsuris!

¡Pero no era cualquier Matsuri, no, no, no!

Se trataba del Tanabata Matsuri, celebrado con la única y bella intención de conmemorar una bella historia de amor, y la gente del distrito se había puesto de acuerdo para llevar a cabo una obra representativa de aquella historia, año con año había un cast, ensayos, vestuarios, todo para que se fuera la celebración de lo más bella.

Este año los "actores" eran jóvenes de entre 16-18 años, todos ellos tenían sus peculiaridades, pero como dato extra, todos incluido el elenco, desconocían quienes interpretarían a Orihime y a Hokiboshi.

Incluso en el ensayo final, aquel par no se mostró, ¿qué diablos pretendían?

El telón había sido levantado y la obra comenzó, al escenario subió un joven, sus prendas eran azules y sencillas, el chico podría cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos.

Aquel joven desempeñaba su papel, pese a que jamás lo habían visto en los ensayos y de tener sus dudas respecto a cómo llevaría el joven a cabo el papel, pero les sorprendió llevándolo a cabo con maestría, dicho personaje era Hokiboshi, quien era interpretado por Sasuke Uchiha. A escena salió Orihime, sus prendas eran rosas con detalles verdes, su cabello también era rosa y estaba perfectamente peinado.

— _¡¿Sakura?!_ — A nadie le había caído de sorpresa ver a Sasuke en tal representación, pero si se asombraron al ver a Sakura Haruno.

La chica destacaba en la Academia, pero era bien sabido que era un tanto asocial. Su deseo de alejarse de la gente nació a partir de las burlas y el acoso que sufrió de pequeña, y para buena o mala suerte, muchos de los niños y niñas que la molestaron en aquel entonces eran parte del elenco, de entre las chicas, muchas trataron de hacerse con el papel de Orihime, pero no lo lograron. Ahora sentían rabia, envidia, y creían que era una broma de la vida.

Sakura sintió las miradas en ella, miró de forma discreta, notando y reconociendo a las personas que se volvieron su pesadilla, su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración comenzó a ser errada.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué se detienen?

Sakura miró a todas las personas y aquello le hacía sentir aún peor, comenzó a sentirse mareada. — _No debo estar aquí… ¡Nunca debí haber aceptado esto!_ — Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir del escenario, correr lejos, llegar a casa, subir a su cuarto, cerrar la puerta y envolverse en las mantas, ignorar a todos y seguir siendo ignorada.

—¡Alto! — Su fuga fue frenada, volteó al sentir su brazo ser tomado. —No puedes irte así.

—¡Sí, sí puedo, suéltame! — Dijo forcejeando.

—La obra aún no termina.

—No me necesitan, puede hacerlo alguien más.

—Claro que no.

—¡Suéltame! — El agarré de su brazo se volvió más fuerte y aquello la obligó a ver a la cara a quien le retenía. —Sasuke… — No había prestado atención alguna a la obra o a sus participantes, naturalmente no había visto que su compañero de escena era Sasuke Uchiha, se había propuesto hacer su parte y ya. Pero ahora no podía, sabía quién era Sasuke, después de todo solían ser los primeros en cuanto a las notas a nivel escolar, pero jamás había cruzado palabras con él, más allá de uno de los tantos días que en lo que fue molestada.

—Lo prometiste…

**~Flashback~**

Justamente en un Tanabata de su infancia, nuevamente la tenían arrinconada contra un árbol, rodeada y sin oportunidad de escapar, niños y niñas comenzaron a burlarse de ella e incluso comenzaron a golpearla.

—Ya basta, ¿quienes se creen?

—¡No molestes!

Escuchó varios golpes, para cuando ella abrió sus ojos, aquellos que la molestaban estaban tirados en el piso.

—Anda, vamos a la fuente para que te limpies un poco. — Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. —Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura miró con duda al chico, con temor aceptó la ayuda del chico, y sin decir nada fueron a donde estaba la fuente. Sasuke sacó un pañuelo y lo humedeció en la fuente, después comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Sakura, aún así saber su nombre.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! — La voz de una mujer atrapó su atención.

—Mamá… — La voz quebrada de la pequeña hizo que Sasuke se detuviera.

—¡Sakura! — La mujer vio a su pequeña en la fuente, acompañada de un pequeño.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! — Un chico mayor que ellos se acercó de la dirección contraria. —Mamá se ha asustado en cuanto no te vio.

—Sakura… — Mebuki se acercó a los niños y miró a su pequeña. —¿Qué te pasó?

Sakura sorbió por la nariz y después abrazó a su madre llorando de nuevo.

Sasuke miró aquello y de forma imprudente dijo. —Sakura… hoy te ayudé… — Mebuki y su pequeña miraron al chico. —Favor con favor se paga. — Sakura no entendía qué era lo que quería. —Lo que pido es fácil, Tú y yo…

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

—"Tú y yo, seremos Orihime y Hokiboshi… y al igual que ellos… nos casaremos."

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, ese era el favor que debía ser devuelto, interpretar a Orihime y Hokiboshi, lo de casarse… no era parte del favor, era sólo un deseo, mismo que se mantuvo latente por años.

Sakura bajó la mirada, se lo debía, debía hacer aquella obra.

.

.

.

Después de aquel altibajo la obra concluyó de forma exitosa, todos habían quedado maravillosos con las interpretaciones, incluso el incidente había pasado a segundo término.

Había comenzado a sonar la música, la gente comenzó a bailar alegremente mientras disfrutaban del evento.

Un poco apartada estaba Sakura, sentada en la fuente de aquella vez.

Unos pasos se aproximaron. —Creí que te habías ido a ocultar.

—Ganas no me faltan.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado. —La gente quedó complacida con la obra.

—No puedo.

—¿Mmm?

—Casarme, no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo tengo 16.

Sakura no lo vio, pero Sasuke alzó una ceja. —Como si no pudiéramos esperar a cumplir la mayoría. — Se puso de pie, una suave balada comenzó a sonar. —Anda. — Dijo extendiendo su mano.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a bailar. — Sakura sacudió su cabeza. —¿Acaso no sabes bailar? — Ella asintió. —Anda, no es tan difícil. — Dijo tomándola de la mano, y guiándola en un suave vals.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Se dan cuenta que tengo un problema muy perro?!  
> No puedo escribir cosas cortas, a huevo debo dejar una che biblia :'v


	7. SSM19D6 ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro... no recuerdo bien como fue esta parte xD, me voy a rever el anime, chi cheñol~

**~¿Cómo lo hiciste?~**

— _Veo que no es mentira._ — Comentó Aoi Rokushō. — _Del célebre Clan Uchiha, ¡Sobrevivió el peor!_

Sasuke fruncía el ceño mientras Sakura le hablaba suavemente, el sello que le había puesto Kakashi había retenido la marca de maldición que Orochimaru le había implantado.  
  


— _Por poco y se sale de control._ — Soltó un suspiro. —Debo encontrar una manera de salir de acá, espero que Naruto lleve a Idate hasta la meta.  
  


Respiró profundo, del Team 7, ella era quien mejor control de chakra tenía y además era bien sabido la fuerza que poseía. Además, ya había pasado un buen rato, quizás la carrera ya había concluido o estaba apunto de hacerlo, la lluvia había mermado y ella no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí.  
  


Sasuke estaba comenzando a tener un poco de fiebre, aquello no era nada bueno.  
  


—Debo hacer uso de ello...  
  


Sentó a Sasuke para poder llevarlo en su espalda, cualquiera que viera eso sentiría las pelotas explotar al ver a una chica cargar como si nada a un chico.  
  


Concentrado el chakra en sus pies se dispuso a subir por el acantilado, tendría que buscar otro puente, cruzar el río sería peligroso, la corriente era demasiado fuerte y no podía correr el riesgo de ser arrastrada junto con Sasuke.  
  


Tardó bastante tiempo cuando escuchó un murmullo.  
  


—It...  
  


—¿Sasuke? — Llamó la pelirosa al oír su voz. —Tranquilo, pronto estaremos con Naruto y los demás.  
  


Efectivamente, después de bastante tiempo caminando, la chica encontró otro puente, pero este estaba hecho un asco, era obvio que no resistiría.  
  


— _No queda de otra, tendré que concentrar el poco chakra que me queda para aumentar mi velocidad._  
  


Y así lo hizo, al igual que en los exámenes chūnin, usó su chakra y corrió por el puente, este tronó varias veces y estado a dos tablones de cruzarlo, el puente se rompió.  
  


— _¡Diablos!_ — Sakura maldijo internamente.

.

.

.  
  


La carrera terminó, Idate logró hablar con la ayuda de Naruto y ahora ambos respiraban hondo.  
  


—Ya, ahora de regreso.

—Espera Naruto...  
  


—¡No, debo ir por ellos...! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?! — Preguntó asombrado de ver a la pelirosa.  
  


—Está siendo revisado. — Respondió aliviada.  
  


Idate miró a la chica y un suave sonrojó se posó en sus mejillas. — _Ella... ¿cómo lo hizo?_ — Había notado que la chica era bella y ágil, pero jamás creyó que fuese tan capaz. — _Ella... ¡Ella definitivamente será una gran kunoichi!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura es re-shippeable, alv!


	8. SSM19D7 Recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, hoy toca "Una de estas noches"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, hoy toca "Una de estas noches"

**~Recuerdo~**

Al principio creía que era una mala idea, ¿cómo diablos se les había ocurrido poner al número uno de la clase con el peor de ella?, ¿acaso el Hokage le odiaba?, ¿creía que por ser el último Uchiha desearía perder el tiempo con ellos?, seguía creyendo que esos dos sólo lo atrasarían, pero muy para su sorpresa… no eran un mal equipo.

Naruto era el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, no pensaba, no analizaba, sólo actuaba y mayoritariamente eso le daba ventaja, lo volvía impredecible.

Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi con el más alto coeficiente intelectual, capaz de resolver problemas de logística en segundos, detectar y repeler un genjutsu, manejar y distribuir tan bien su chakra, que parecería que poseía una gran reserva.

Kakashi Hatake, de una u otra se hizo con un Sharingan y sabía darle uso, como todo Jōnin se escondía varios ases bajo la manga.

Y por último, él, Sasuke Uchiha, con un magnífico taijutsu, un control de chakra medianamente bueno, pero con dominio en técnicas de fuego, era cerebro y acción.

Realmente no eran un mal equipo, eran poco convencionales, pero funcionales, de eso se percató después de la misión en la Aldea de las Olas, después de experimentar varias misiones -menos riesgosas-, después de ver a detalle como sus compañeros y Sensei contemplaban el cielo estrellado, el mismo que él ahora veía…

Fue una noche similar, habían decidido quedarse al aire libre, se tumbaron en el suelo, Naruto y Kakashi durmieron un rato, él decidió darse media vuelta, Sakura por su parte, se había quedado maravillada al ver las estrellas centellar a lo lejos por todo el firmamento.

— _"Sasuke… ¿no son hermosas?"_

La voz de su ahora ex-compañera sonó con la misma suavidad y asombro que aquella vez, ahora notaba la falta que ella le hacía… ellos, todos y cada uno de sus molestos pero vagamente agradables compañeros.

—Lo son. — Susurró.

—Sasuke, deberías estar dormido. — La voz de Orochimaru le seguía resultando molesta, sin importar que. No dijo nada y se metió, después de todo, si era tarde. Orochimaru miró el firmamento. — _¿Te estas retractando, Sasuke? Sería una pena que me vea obligado a manipularte más._


	9. SSM19D8 Sólo así...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 8 "Oasis", mi estar bien pendeja, pero eso ya no ser novedad para ustedes.

**~Sólo así...~**

—Sakura, vas a enfermarte. — La mencionada fingió no oír nada. —Sakura. — Le oía fuerte y claro, pero no quería responderle. —Sakura. — No, no iba a responder. Sasuke rodó los ojos. — _¿De verdad va a seguir así?_ — Aunque él quisiera, no podía enojarse con ella. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, sus "discusiones" no eran más que pequeños berrinches hechos por ella. —Oye… — Caminó hasta su lado, sentándose y mirando el perfil de ella. —Sakura, deja de hacer berrinche, ya estas grande.

—Es lindo.

—¿Mm? — Miró al frente, la inmensidad del mar era lo único que se notaba, podía ver los árboles verdes y frondosos, era como si ante ellos hubiese un enorme óleo. —Entonces no era un berrinche.

—Lo es… — Sasuke regresó a verla. —Sólo así puedo hacer que te acerques a mi.

Sasuke soltó una risa nasal. —Así que era eso… — Se acercó más a ella y con su brazo derecho rodeo la cintura de Sakura y esta sonrió, contemplando así aquel bello panorama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Dios... esto esta cortisimo xD


	10. SSM19D9 No aguantan nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 9 "Vino de arroz"

**~No aguantan nada~**

Un trago, sólo irían por un trago, pero…

— _¿Cómo diablos acabaron así?_ — Itachi miraba al trío que yacía ahogados.

Sabía que su hermano accedería a una estúpida competencia de bebidas con Naruto, pero que Sakura se les uniera era algo completamente nuevo.

Se habían reunido con la única intención de relajarse después de una semana de exámenes, Sasuke y Sakura ya habían comenzado a trabajar en sus tesis, Naruto por su parte seguro lo empezaria a sólo días de entregarlo, pero es era otro asunto, lo que le preocupaba a Itachi era, ¿qué cuentas le entregaría a los padres de la pelirosa y el rubio?, y a los suyos.

Miró las pequeñas botellas blancas, sabía que era alcohol, pero hasta que levanto una y la olfateo, pudo descubrir que clase de alcohol era.

—Vino de arroz… c _on razón se pusieron mega ebrios, esta cosa tiene de 18 a 25% de alcohol, y encima ni siquiera estaban ingiriendo algo de botana para resistir un poco._ — Soltó un suspiro. —Estos niños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> A Itachi le toca cuidar a los borrachitos


	11. SSM19D10 Momo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 10 "La boda del zorro", no entendí ni brga, pero lo intente.

**~Momo~**

Durante años Inari mandaba a sus mensajeros, zorros con alto poder espiritual, todos con la única intención de vigilar algunos poblados.

En uno de ellos habían personas humildes, pero aún así tenían días felices.

Ese era uno de esos, en aquél pueblo se celebraba una hermosa boda. Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, la pelirosa portaba un kimono blanco con detalles rojos y dorados, el azabache por su parte vestía el traje tradicional, ambos eran bastante jóvenes, pero su decisión de contraer matrimonio había sido un acuerdo mutuo, eran jóvenes pero se amaban sin condición alguna.

A la distancia, un pelirrojo y una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros miraban aquella unión.

—¿Estás bien con esto, Sasori?

—Inari-Sama… la felicidad de Momo… de Sakura, es la mía.

**~Dos Semanas Antes~**

—Momo.

Una pelirosa de ojos verdes volteó a su espalda. —¿Eh?

—Momo, vámonos.

—¿Quién es Momo?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¡Momo debemos irnos!

La pelirosa se puso de pie. —¡Mi nombre es Sakura, deja de llamarme "Momo"!

El chico apretó los puños. —¡Momo, déjate de berrinches y ven!

Sakura se asustó y salió corriendo, conocía a la perfección aquel bosque, desde pequeña vagaba por el, por ello sabía cómo moverse y como perder a aquel sujeto de cabellos oscuros y extrañas marcas en el rostro.

—¡Sasuke!

El mencionado volteó al oír la voz alarmada de su prometida. —Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

Esta se abrazó fuertemente a él. —Sasuke, tengo miedo. — Sasuke la estrechó en sus brazos para calmarla.

—Anda, vamos, te llevaré con tus padres.

**~0~**

—No puede hacer eso. — Dijo entre lágrimas una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios.

—Es una orden, y ustedes lo saben.

—¡Aun así, ¿cómo pueden querer quitarnos a nuestra pequeña?!

—Inari-Sama les concedió el deseo de ser padres, a cambio, tendrían que regresarla cuando ella cumpliera 16.

La puerta de aquella morada se abrió suavemente. —¿Mamá, papá?

Los mencionados se pusieron de pie y junto con ellos su "invitado", Sakura palideció y se aferró a Sasuke.

—M-m-mamá…

—Cariño. — Dijo Mebuki, caminado hasta ella y abrazándola. —Vamos, vamos, debes descansar. — Se llevó a la pelirosa a su habitación.

—Kizashi…

—No podemos. — Susurró el hombre.

—Padre, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué madre estaba llorando?

Kizashi alzó el rostro y fingió una sonrisa. —¡Oh, hijo, no es nada! Sólo este par de viejos que se preparan mentalmente para despedirse de su pequeña.

Al oír eso el "invitado" miró a Kizashi, esperando una respuesta.

—Verás, Sasori, él es Sasuke Uchiha.

— _Uchiha…_

—Es el prometido de Sakura.

Al oír aquello Sasori miró de nuevo al joven, todas las deidades velaban por la paz,la seguridad y la felicidad de su gente.

La orden de Inari-Sama era que Momo, a quienes todos llamaban Sakura, después de todo ella les fue entregada a Mebuki y Kizashi siendo una bebé, ellos sabían que su nombre era "Momo", fue Sasori quien se las había entregado hace 16 años, con la condición de que a los 16, Momo debía regresar y finalmente, casarse con él. Aunque eso último no lo sabían Mebuki y Kizashi.

—¿Cuándo será? — Preguntó Sasori.

—En dos semanas. — Respondió cortante Sasuke, había notado una inusualidad en la mirada que el pelirrojo le había dedicado a Sakura.

Sasori no dijo nada más, se despidió del hombre de cabellos rosas casi grisáceos y se marchó.

— _Dos semanas, en dos semanas la que era mi prometida desde antes de nacer se casará con alguien más._

Le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ¿cómo podría un mensajero contraer nupcias con un mortal?, simplemente no era lógico, no era como que fuera el primer matrimonio de ese tipo, pero la mayoría, por no decir que todos, cuando era la noche de bodas, el mensajero mostraba sus "características", cola y orejas de zorro, y en otros casos terminaban convirtiéndose en zorros, y en todos esos casos… Las parejas mataban al mensajero, creyendo que era algún demonio usurpando la apariencia de un zorro.

Tomó una decisión, vigilaría a Momo y a ese tal Sasuke, tenía dos semanas para observarlos a detalle, si Sasuke representaba un peligro para ella, se la llevaría sin más.

Así lo decidió y así comenzó a llevar su auto-misión, se transformó en zorro, uno de pelaje rojizo que no resultaba nada inusual, mismo que fue encontrado por “Momo”, cerca de un río que quedaba a una milla abajo.

—Pobrecito. — Dijo liberándolo de una trampa puesta por cazadores.

—¡Sakura!

—¡Estoy aquí! — Gritó colocando al zorro en sus piernas.

—Sakura, ¿por qué viniste sola?

—Tenía ropa que lavar, además, míralo, esta lastimadito. — Dijo acariciando al animal.

Sasuke lo miró concierto recelo. —No deberías tocarlo, quizás tenga rabia.

Sasori se sintió ofendido ante tal comentario, pero debían actuar como un simple y puritano animal, por lo que se guardó sus comentarios.

—No digas eso, anda ayúdame.

—¿A qué?

—Lleva la ropa, yo me haré cargo del zorro. — Sin dejar que el azabache reclamase algo, alzó con cuidado al animal y comenzó a caminar con dirección al pueblo.

El camino era largo, y el bosque no era muy amigable con las personas, pues las raíces de los árboles sobresalían discretamente y terminaban haciendo que la gente se tropezará, justamente Sakura no prestó atención y tropezó, su caída fue impedida ya que Sasuke ya atrapó por la cintura.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias, Sasuke… — Las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron rosas y su corazón se aceleró.

Sasori era testigo de lo rápidos y fuertes que eran sus latidos, aquello le hacía sentir celoso, ¿por qué el azabache era el merecedor de el amor de ella?

Esa no fue la única muestra, Sasuke no parecía ser el tipo de chico súper atento y demostrativo, pero era verdaderamente amable y atento con Sakura, le procuraba y la hacía sonreír.

**~En La Actualidad~**

Así pasaron las dos semanas, Sasori no pudo hacer nada, más que pensar en que decirle a Inari-Sama al no poder llevar de vuelta a Momo, aunque dada la situación, ya era innecesario.

—¿Crees que mi pequeña Momo va a estar bien?, sabes cómo han terminado otras uniones de este tipo.

Sasori sonrió. —Inari-Sama, les vigile por dos semanas, Sasuke Uchiha jamás le haría daño, realmente la ama, ama todo de ella, su llanto, sus preocupaciones, sus sonrisas, sus ocurrencias, todo de ella.

Inari-Sama le miró. — _Y tú terminaste enamorándote de ella al igual que él._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Dije que serían puros drabbles... esta madre es un oneshot xD


	12. SSM19D11 Nigthmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 11 "Escalofríos", eso que van a sentir si siguen leyendo xD, nah.

**~Nigthmare~**

—¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!

La risa de Kabuto no se hizo esperar. —Es curioso, la última del equipo siete, la Kunoichi sin talento alguno, la llorona con aires de grandeza… justamente esa buena para nada, fue la que llegó aquí. — Al oír aquellas palabras el corazón de Sakura recibió una punzada. —Es… una auténtica muestra de lo caprichosa.

—¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!

—¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa? — Kabuto suspiró. —En fin, de todas maneras llegas tarde.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Orochimaru-Sama no podía esperar para transmigrar, pero Sasuke seguía siendo muy débil, no lo soportó…

—¡Mientes!

—Si me crees o no, ese es tu problema, pero de Sasuke ya no queda más que una cáscara vacía.

—No es verdad.

—Lo es.

—¡Mientes!

—Piensa lo que quieras.

La puerta que estaba detrás de Kabuto se abrió lentamente y de ella fue arrojado un bulto, mismo que cayó a unos cuantos metros frente a Sakura, esta caminó con un poco de miedo, con cuidado describió aquel bulto, su rostro se llenó de horror y un grito escapó de su garganta.

.

.

.

.

—¡SASUKE! — Se dio la levantada a media madrugada, sentía su cuerpo totalmente helado, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y una serie de escalofríos abrumadores inundaron su cuerpo.

Sintió algo moverse a su lado. —¿Sakura, estás bien?

—Sasuke… — Miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba sentado el azabache, sin decir nada más le abrazó con fuerza. —Sasuke… — Comenzó a sollozar.

—Sakura… — La rodeó con su brazo derecho. —Tranquila, sólo fue una pesadilla, ya pasó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ¡Y QUE CHINGUE A SU MADRE KABUTO POR METERLE ESE SUSTO A SAKURA!  
> xD


	13. SSM19D12 Uuugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 12 "Gravitación", khe?

**~Uuugh~**

—Es una molestia.

¡Maldita sea la hora en la que dijo eso!

¡Ahora se sentía estúpido, pero estúpido y no mamadas!

Naruto reía, ver así al imponente y todo poderoso, Sasuke Uchiha, era como un regalito que los Dioses le habían concedido. Si bien, académicamente el Uchiha no mostraba fallas, en su día a día si que lo hacía, como ahora.

—Teme. — Llamó el rubio al azabache. —¿Se te acabó el piso? — Dijo para después soltar otra sonora carcajada.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! — Bufó molesto el Uchiha.

—No es mi culpa, que creyeras que podías levitar en la piscina. — Argumentó Naruto sin dejar de reír. — Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada. —¡Ya! — Naruto le dio una mano para ayudarlo a salir de la piscina. —Si tanto te gusta, ve y dile.

—No puedo,recuerda lo cortante que he sido con ella todo este tiempo. — Admitió con vergüenza.

—Sakura no es rencorosa, además, creo que le gustas. — Dijo mirando el agua.

—No puedo. — Repitió el Uchiha.

Naruto le dio un zape. —Entonces no te quejes y sigue creyendo que el poder de la gravedad no te afecta, imbécil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> No sé que rayos hice.


	14. SSM19D13 Lamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde pero seguro, tocaba... "Intenso", no sé si logre el objetivo.

**~Lamento~**

Tres años habían pasado desde el último aliento de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura se había deshecho en lágrimas al igual que más compañeros.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido desde aquel día, un instante, sólo eso bastaba para arrebatarte a alguien, para que sus ojos se cierren y jamás vuelvan abrirse, sólo un descuido ya sea propio o ajeno, es suficiente para tener un desenlace mortal.

—¿Sakura? — La voz de su madre sonó por detrás de la puerta, pero la chica no respondió. —Hija… sal por favor. — Abrió con cuidado la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, sólo estaba encendida una pequeña vela en el escritorio, misma que apenas y alumbraba el sitio. —¿Sakura? — Llamó Mebuki, pero la chica no respondió. —Sakura… ¿qué hiciste?

Las personas permanecían en silencio, sólo los sollozos se una madre se hacían presentes mientras el sacerdote recitaba oraciones por el alma de aquella a la que ahora enterraban.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? — Las chicas que eran sus amigas ahora estaban en el café donde solían reunirse con ella.

—Hinata. — Llamó la rubia de ojos celestes. —Sakura y Sasuke eran… inseparables, no estaban en paz sin el otro.

—Pero… terminar con su vida… — La chica de ojos blanco malva dejó escapar un ligero sollozo.

Las chicas suspiraron con pena, muchas otras personas tacharían a la pelirosa de tonta o estúpida, pero nadie sabía cómo se sentía ella realmente, quizás fue por amor, o por culpa, después de todo, era tal cual ellas habían dicho, ellos dos estaban juntos, no era que no pelearan, era que no soportaban estar alejado del otro.

Además…

**~Tres Años Atrás~**

—¡Sakura, ven aquí! — Llamó el Uchiha.

—¡Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir! — Respondió la pelirosa sin mirar atrás.

—¡Sakura! — Gritó al ver que su novia cruzaba la calle sin mirar. —¡Sakura, cuidado!

¡Crash!

—¡Sasuke! — Gritó la pelirosa al ver al azabache tirado en el pavimento, mientras la sangre manchaba su ropa y rostro. —¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, respondeme!

La ambulancia llegó, la gente se apiló alrededor de ellos, pero ella no dejaba de llamar al azabache.

Uno de los paramédicos se acercó y revisó al joven. —Lo siento… no hay nada que hacer.

**~Actualidad~**

—¿Sakura?

La pelirosa miró hacia atrás. —¡Sasuke! — Corrió abrazar al azabache. —Sasuke… — Ocultó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Sakura, no tenías que hacer eso. — Devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica para consolarla.

—Fue mi culpa.

—No es así.

—Lo es.

—Niña tonta, jamás te culpe, y mi familia tampoco lo hizo… además, estaba contigo todo el tiempo, podía verte, oírte, acompañarte todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, podía sentirte.

—¿Entonces?

—No quería estar sin ti, no quería sentirte y no verte u oírte.

Sasuke la abrazó más fuerte. —Tus padres ahora se sentirán así…

—Yo… yo lo sé, pero…

.

.

.

.

Mebuki leía por enésima vez, mientras luchaba por no llorar.

_**"Perdónenme, mamá, papá, ustedes no merecen esto, pero fue por mi causa que su vida se extinguiera, no quiero que le culpen a él por mi decisión, soy yo quien quiere estar con él en el otro mundo, pero por favor no se preocupen, sólo adelante lo que era inevitable, pero más importante aún, seguiré con ustedes.** _

**_Los amo._ **

**_Atte: Sakura."_ **

****

—Mebuki…

—Ya sé, pero aún así duele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Estoy casi segura que no se trataba de esto el tema xD


	15. SSM19D14Como un..

Hoy toca y retoca "Ensueño", que padece todo menos eso.

~Como un...~

Sus pasos eran lentos, la pauta entre ellos era casi imperceptible, pero sabía que era ella.  
  


—Sasuke… ven. — El azabache se negó a voltear. —Sasuke… déjame ir contigo.  
  


—Molesta.  
  


—¿Pretendes seguir huyendo?  
  


—¡Yo no estoy huyendo!  
  


—Lo haces. — Respondió Sakura. —Lo hiciste cuando te marchaste de la aldea, lo hiciste cuando decidiste seguir a Orochimaru a cambio de tener poder fácilmente…  
  


—¡Yo no vine a obtener poder de forma fácil! — Gritó molesto Sasuke. —¡Tú…! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!  
  


Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¡¿Qué broma es esta?! — Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. —Soy Sakura.  
  


—¡Mentira! ¡Sakura… ella…!  
  


—¿Jamás haría algo así? — Término con burla. —Te crees el único shinobi en la faz de la tierra… pero no es así. ¿Qué más da si eres el último Uchiha? — Se acercó al azabache. —No eres nada, nada más que… — Su frase quedó inconclusa al ser partida a la mitad por la espada de Sasuke.  
  


—Sakura… ella no diría eso… no lo dijo antes… no lo dirá ahora. — Susurró.  
  


—Quizás ella no, pero… ¿y tú?  
  


Los bellos en su espalda se erizaron, esa era la voz de su madre.  
  


—¡¿Qué diablos?! — Se dio la sentada, tenía la garganta seca, la frente sudorosa y la respiración errática. —¿Qué fue…? — Miró a su alrededor, conocía aquel cuarto, era el suyo… estaba en su casa.   
  


—¿Sasuke? — La voz de una mujer le hizo sentir ansioso, se levantó de la cama y con cuidado salió de la habitación.  
  


—¿Mamá? — Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que su voz era la de un infante. —¡¿Qué diablos?!  
  


La mujer rió. —¿A quién llamas "mamá"? — Frente a él se mostró una chica de dieciséis años.  
  


—¡Sakura! — Llamó asombrado al reconocerla.  
  


Sakura ladeó la cabeza. —¿Esperabas a alguien más? — Se acercó al pequeño y lo alzó en brazos. —Itachi llegará más tarde, recuerda que su trabajo le exige mucho.  
  


—¡¿Qué haces?! — Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban rojas.  
  


Sakura rió. —Ven, vamos a dormir, seguro que esos cuentos te asustaron. — Dijo ignorando la protesta del chico.  
  


Sasuke miró a la chica, esta le había acurrucado en sus brazos y dejó de protestar. Aquello no era un genjutsu… o al menos no detectó anomalías en su flujo de chakra, ni en el de la chica, era como si aquello fuese un… sueño.


	16. SSM19D15 Gratitud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy toca "Oraciones", y por poco me voy por el lado contrario.

**~Gratitud~**

Año con año viajaban desde Tōkyo hasta Ōsaka, el motivo… habían pedido que su bebé naciera con bien, y así había sido, como habían prometido, cada año irían al Templo a presentar a Sarada durante tres años.

Sakura había tenido severos problemas para embarazarse y Sasuke, pese a querer un hijo de sangre, había contemplado la opción de adoptar, después de todo la familia no es sólo algo sanguíneo, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentasen.

Después de varios tratamientos ya habían perdido toda esperanza, el bebé no cuajaba -ja, jaja, jajajajajaja, ni que fuera gelatina- y aquello estaba empezando afectar la salud de Sakura, pues poco a poco se iba hundiendo en una depresión al no poder cumplir su deseo de ser madre, el golpe vino cuando les informaron que Sakura no podía concebir debido a unos quistes en su matriz, cosa que la destruyó de forma abrupta, eran operables, pero aún removiéndolos, nada aseguraba que ella pudiese tener hijos.

Un día, su cuñado, Itachi, llegó y les llevó con él a Osaka, justo al Templo Ishikiri-Tsurugiya, ahí la joven pareja se sintió más tranquila y con nuevas energías, Sakura oró e imploró porque se les concediera tener un hijo, de acuerdo a las creencias, debían dar 100 pasos alrededor de la piedra que estaba en la entrada del Templo, esto para poder terminar con la enfermedad que impedía que tuvieran su bebé.

Sakura sabía que no era una enfermedad como tal, pero quizás alguien le había hecho un maleficio para impedir su fertilidad, motivo por el cual creyó que al igual que con las enfermedades, aquello que le impedía tener un hijo sería desechado después de dar 100 pasos alrededor de la piedra, y como ya se dijo, así fue.

Este era el segundo año que presentaban a Sarada al Templo y ahora habían prometido venir otros tres años más, pues habían recibido la noticia de otro bebé en camino.


End file.
